Is This The Worst Birthday?
by Gia-XY
Summary: Jou bertengkar denga Seto, hanya karena Seto tidak ingat ulang tahunnya? /"Aku tidak tau, bonkotsu! Aku terlalu sibuk untuk melihat kalender!"/ 'Dia sama denganku... Takut dibenci... Tapi takut mengalah juga...'/ Bagaimana jadinya ya ulang tahun Jou?


Gia : Ye! HARI INI ADA YANG ULTAAAAH! TRAKTIR BANG!

Jou : DIEM LU!

Yurika : Pasti fic buat ultah Jou

Yugi : Udah pasti

Yami : Tidak diragukan

Atem : Benar *Ngangguk-ngangguk*

Yurika : Warning! Di sini Jou dan Atem sebagai wanita!

Gia : Kalau gitu, _Happy reading_!

**.**

**.**

**Is This The Worst Birthday?**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Jou bertengkar denga Seto, hanya karena Seto tidak ingat ulang tahunnya? /"Aku tidak tau, bonkotsu! Aku terlalu sibuk untuk melihat kalender!"/ 'Dia sama denganku... Takut dibenci... Tapi takut mengalah juga...'/ Bagaimana jadinya ya ulang tahun Jou?**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), krisis kosakata, sedikit bahasa Jepang, gaje, dll.**

**.**

**.**

_**~24th January~**_

_**~Kaiba Corporation~**_

_**~04.45 P.M.~**_

Di ruangan Seto di Kaiba Corporation, terlihat seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ beriris _brown hazel_—Jounouchi Katsuya, sedang duduk di depan sang CEO beriris _blue lazuli_ berambut _brunet_—Kaiba Seto, yang sedang fokus kepada laptop di depannya.

"_Nee_, Seto, apa kau ingat besok hari apa?" tanya Jou sambil duduk bertopang dagu menatap sang CEO.

"Tidak. Semua hari sama saja bagiku, jadi tidak ada gunanya mengingat besok Senin, Selasa, atau hari apa pun itu," jawab Seto cuek.

"Ayolah Seto~ Besok hari apa?" tanya Jou.

"Jumat mungkin?" jawab Seto seenaknya.

"Seto! Ayolah! Jawab yang benar! Besok hari apa!?" tanya Jou yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Aku tidak tau, _bonkotsu_! Aku terlalu sibuk untuk melihat kalender!" seru Seto.

Jou langsung terdiam.

Bohong... Setonya... Setonya... Setonya bicara begitu padanya? Ya, dia tau kalo Seto memang orang yang seperti itu—_workaholic_, sampai-sampai tidak ingat tanggal. Tapi, tidak bisakan CEO itu mengingat hari ULANG TAHUN_NYA_? ULANG TAHUN _PACARNYA_?

Air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata Jou.

"Kau keterlaluan Seto!" seru Jou sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan Seto.

'Ha? Ada apa dengannya?' tanya Seto bingung dalam hatinya.

'Apa aku harus konsultasi dengan Yami LAGI?' pikir Seto stres.

Seto lalu mengambil _handphone_nya dan mengirim _e-mail_ kepada sepupunya itu.

_To : Yami_

_Subject : PENTING_

_Cepat datang ke kantorku!_

_SEKARANG!_

_Ada hal penting yang perlu kudiskusikan_

Seto lalu menekan tombol _send_ yang ada di _handphone_nya.

'Semoga Yami bisa membantuku,' pikir Seto.

_**~Kame Game Shop~**_

_**~Living Room~**_

_**~05.00 Ρ.M.~**_

"Kau mau ke mana Yami?" tanya Atem yang sedang belajar bersama Yugi saat melihat kembarannya itu teburu-buru.

"Kaiba Corporation," jawab Yami cuek sambil memakai jaket _dark blue_nya.

"Ho... Pastikan kau pulang sebelum makan malam, atau tidak mungkin jatahmu akan dihabiskan oleh Yuu," pesan Yurika yang baru saja turun dari lantai 2.

"Hei! Kau berkata seakan-akan aku ini rakus sekali!" seru Yugi dengan nada kesal..

"Aku pasti pulang untukmu, _hime_~" ucap Yami sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya—untuk menggoda gadis yang bicara padanya tadi.

"Ukh... PERGI SANA! JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI!" seru Yurika kesal.

"Yah, tanpa kau suruh aku juga akan pergi, tapi aku akan tetap kembali nanti~ _Jaa, hime~_" pamit Yami sambil bernjak keluar dari ruang tamu.

"YAMI RESEEE!" teriak Yurika kesal.

"Wuoh! Yurika! Tenangkan dirimu!" seru Yugi.

"Yah, namanya juga Yami, sudah pasti rese. Apalagi kalau sama Yurika," sahut Atem.

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya aku perlu menenangkan diriku ke taman. Aku duluan ya. _Jaa!_" pamit Yurika sambil berjalan keluar ruang tamu.

_**~Domino Park~**_

_**~05.30 Ρ.M.~**_

"Ukh! Seto rese!" seru Jou yang saat ini sedang duduk bangku taman.

"Kudoakan dia membusuk bersama semua pekerjaannya di kantor itu!" seru Jou lagi.

Jou kembali terdiam. Pikirannya melayang. Semua kenangan manisnya bersama Seto kembali berputar di otaknya. Padahal, selama ini, gadis terus berpikir kalau Seto juga mencintainya—walau mereka sering bertengkar. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Setonya lupa hari ulang tahunnya? Yah, mungkin Jou juga egois, dia kan tau Seto sibuk. Jou juga sadar akan keegoisannya, dia menyesal sudah bersikap seperti tadi. Dan lagi, apa mereka akan putus hanya karena hal seperti ini? Kalau sampai iya, itu kan tidak lucu sekali!

Air mata mulai berlomba-lomba keluar dari kedua mata Jou.

Sakit...

Apa Seto tidak mencintainya? Apa Seto hanya mempermainkan perasaannya? Apa setelah ini Seto akan membencinya?

'Khh... Seto...'

"Jo-Jou?" panggil seseorang kepada Jou dengan nada khawatir.

Jou lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Yurika?" tanya Jou tidak percaya.

Di depannya sekarang terlihat sesosok Yurika yang membawa payung berwarna biru. Yah, sekarang salju sedang turun dengan lebat, jadi harusnya mereka membawa payung kalau tidak mau sakit.

"Kau kenapa Jou? Kau menangis?" tanya Yurika khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kelilipan," kata Jou sambil menghapus air matanya.

"_Uso!_ Mana mungkin! Dari wajahmu kelihatan sekali kalau kau bohong!" seru Yurika.

"Hahaha. Kau memang tidak bisa dibohongi ya," kata Jou sambil tertawa palsu.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku tau kau sedang sedih kan? Ah! Lebih baik kita ke _Game Shop_ sekarang. Hari ini kan dingin sekali. Apalagi salju sedang turun begini dan sebentar lagi malam akan tiba," kata Yurika sambil menarik gadis itu berdiri dan memayunginya.

"Yurikaaaa! Hueee!" seru Jou sambil menangis layaknya anak kecil di bahu Yurika.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Ayo kita ke _Game Shop_ dulu. Nanti kau ceritakan semuanya padaku di sana," kata Yurika sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu.

_**~Kame Game Shop~**_

_**~Yurika's Room~**_

_**~06.30 Ρ.M.~**_

"Seto! Dia! Dia tidak ingat besok hari apa!" seru Jou di tengah tangisnya.

"Besok? Besok itu... Ah! Ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya Yurika.

"Iya! Dia lebih memilih pekerjaannya! Katanya semua hari sama saja baginya!" seru Jou lagi.

"_Workaholic_ memang kadang susah dimengerti...," kata Yurika sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku takut... Aku takut Yurika... Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kami putus? Bagaimana kalau kami putus karena merasa tidak cocok satu sama lain? Kau tau kan kami memang sering bertengkar? Aku... Takut...," kata Jou dengan nada serak.

"Jou... Aku mengerti perasaanmu... Kau takut Seto membencimu kan?" tanya Yurika sambil tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu.

Jou mengangguk pelan.

'Dia sama denganku... Takut dibenci... Tapi takut mengalah juga...,' pikir Yurika.

"Kau tau? Seto tidak akan membencimu Jou...," ucap Yurika.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" tanya Jou sarkatis dengan suara masih serak karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Karena dia mencintaimu...," ucap Yurika sambi tersenyum lembut.

"_Uso!_ Dia pasti sebenarnya selama ini tidak mencintaiku! Dia pasti cuma main-main denganku!" seru Jou lagi.

"Jo-Jou... Tenangkan dirimu," kata Yurika agak khawatir dengan sikap Jou barusan sambil mengelus kepala Jou pelan.

Mata Yurika langsung terbelalak.

'Panas?' pikir Yurika tidak percaya.

"Seto...," ucap gadis itu sambil menangis pelan.

'Dia pasti demam... Aku sudah merasa suhu badannya agak panas sih sejak di taman tadi...,' pikir Yurika.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Yurika didobrak oleh seseorang.

"_HIME, TADAIMA~ _Eh, Jou?" tanya Yami sambil mengernyitkan alisnya begitu melihat sosok Jou di dalam kamar itu.

Pluk!

Jou jatuh bersandar di bahu Yurika. Tampaknya gadis itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Se... To...," igau Jou.

Nafas Jou memburu. Yurika sekarang benar-benar yakin kalau gadis itu benar-benar demam.

"Er... Yami-kun, bisa tolong aku? Sepertinya Jou demam dan sekarang dia mengigau," pinta Yurika.

"Kenapa Jou bisa di sini, _hime_?" tanya Yami.

"Aku melihatnya menangis di taman tadi. Karena aku takut dia sakit kalau hujan-hujanan salju, makanya kuajak dia ke rumah. Ternyata dia sudah sakit duluan...," jelas Yurika.

"Baiklah-baiklah... Berhubung keluarganya sedang pergi ke Kyoto, kita biarkan saja dia menginap di sini. Kita pindahkan dia ke kamar Atem, biar dia tidur dengan Atem saja. Kau ingat kan kita malam ini masih ada kerjaan?" tanya Yami dengan nada menuntut.

Yurika menghela nafas panjang mendengar omongan Yami tadi.

"_Hai... Wakatta yo...,_" jawab gadis itu.

_**~Atem's Room~**_

_**~08.00 Ρ.M.~**_

"Jadi, apa kita perlu memberitau Seto kalau Jou sakit dan dia ada di sini?" tanya Atem pada Yurika, Yami dan Yugi.

"Bagus juga idemu. Aku akan segera menghubungi Seto," kata Yurika sambil mengeluarkan _handphone_nya.

Yurika baru saja akan menghubungi Seto, tapi sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikannya.

"Jou?" tanya Yurika tidak percaya saat melihat gadis itu menggenggam tangannya seakan tidak ingin Yurika menghubungi Seto.

"Ja... Jangan...," ucap Jou pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau Seto tau kau sakit?" tanya Yami.

Jou menggeleng pelan.

'Aku tidak mau kalau nantinya saat Seto tau keaadanku, ternyata dia malah tidak peduli padaku dan membiarkanku karena dia marah dan benci padaku... Tidak mau!" pikir Jou.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita jadi menghubungi Kaiba-kun?" tanya Yugi.

Yurika lalu menutup _handphone_nya.

"Tidak. Tidak sekarang. Aku tidak akan menghubunginya sekarang karena Jou tidak mau. Tapi kalau keadaan Jou semakin parah, aku akan menghubunginya. Kau mengerti kan, Jou?" tanya Yurika sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Jou.

Jou mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataan Yurika.

'_Arigatou, Yurika...,_' pikir Jou.

"Oke-oke. Kami mengerti," kata Atem.

"_Ano_, Atem, tolong jaga Jou ya. Aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu dengan Yami-kun," pinta Yurika.

"Tentu. Yami, jangan kau apa-apakan loh si Yurika," kata Atem dengan nada iseng.

"Doakan saja supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa~" kata Yami dengan senyuman isengnya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau!? Kita kan cuma mau mengerjakan tugas saja! Kalau begitu, kami duluan," kata Yurika sambil mendorong Yami ke luar dari kamar Atem dengan paksa.

"Aku akan membawakan kain dan air. Kau tolong jaga Jou sebentar ya, Yugi," pinta Atem pada pacarnya itu.

"Hn...," balas Yugi dengan deheman singkat.

Atem lalu ke luar dari kamarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sakit juga. Kalau Kaiba-kun di sini dia pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Siapa sih yang menyuruhmu duduk di tengah hujan salju tanpa membawa payung?" tanya Yugi dengan nada menyindir.

Sayangnya Jou tidak mendengar ucapan Yugi karena sekrang Jou sudah kembali tertidur. Tapi entah kenapa, bukannya terlihat semakin membaik, tapi sepertinya keadaan gadis itu semakin parah.

_**~25th January~**_

_**~08.00 Α.M.~**_

"39 derajat... Atem, berapa derajat panas Jou kemarin?" tanya Yurika sambil memegangi termometer yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengukur panas Jou.

"_Etto..._ 38,5 derajat," jawab Atem.

Yurika menghela napas panjang mendengar perkataan Atem.

"Haah... Berarti semakin parah... Jou, berarti sesuai perjanjian. Kau mengerti konsekuensinya kan?" tanya Yurika.

Jou tidak menjawab apapun. Wajahnya sejak tadi terlihat gelisah dan tubuhnya berkeringat.

"Atem, Yami-kun, Yuu, tolong kembalikan termometer ke tempatnya, bawakan bubur yang ada di bawah, dan juga bawa obat penurun panas," pinta Yurika.

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka bertiga menuruti perintah Yurika dan keluar dari kamar. Yurika lalu menatap Jou dengan wajah prihatin.

'Cuma karena seorang Seto kau bisa jadi seperti ini? Kau pasti benar-benar mencintainya...,' pikir Yurika sambil melukiskan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou, Jou,_" ucap Yurika seraya meletakkan sebuah bungkusan kecil di samping Jou.

Yurika lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_nya dan memencat serangkaian angka-angka di sana—dia hendak menelepon seseorang. Setelah itu, dia menempelkan handphone itu di telinganya.

"Halo, Seto?"

_**~Seto's Limousine~**_

_**~08.10 Α.M.~**_

Seto menghentikan _limo_ yang tadinya sedang dikendarainya begitu mendengar suara _handphone_ miliknya berbunyi.

/Halo, Seto?/ panggil sebuah suara saat Seto mengangkat panggilan tadi.

Seto mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar suara itu.

"Yurika?"

Sejujurnya Seto merasa agak terganggu dengan telepon Yurika. Kenapa? Jelas itu karena telepon dari Yurika membuatnya harus menghentinkan pencariannya terhadap Jou, walaupun cuma sebentar. Ya, Seto merasa bersalah atas kejadian kemarin dan dia berniat meminta maaf dengan pergi ke rumah Jou tadi pagi. Namun sayangnya, Seto tidak menemukan gadis itu di rumahnya. Sudah sejak tadi pagi Seto mencari kekasihnya itu, namun hasilnya nihil... Dia tidak menemukan Jou.

/_Ano_, Seto, aku mau membicarakan tentang Jou,/ kata Yurika.

"Kau tau di mana Katsuya!?" tanya Seto begitu mendengar Yurika menyebut nama kekasihnya itu.

/Ya ampun... Seto! Sabar! Oke, aku tau di mana dia,/ jawab Yurika.

"Di mana!?" tanya Seto lagi.

/Di _Game Shop_. Sebaiknya kau cepat datang ke sini. Jou sakit setelah duduk di tengah hujan salju kemarin,/ kata Yurika.

"Aku akan segera ke sana!" seru Seto sambil menutup teleponnya dan memutar _limo_nya ke arah berlawanan.

'Tunggu aku, _puppy_!'

_**~Kame Game Shop~**_

_**~Atem's Room~**_

_**~08.45 Α.M.~**_

"_Ano_, Yurika, ada Seto di bawah," lapor Atem pada Yurika.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke bawah," ajak Yurika sambil menarik Atem keluar dari ruangan itu.

_**~09.00 Α.M.~**_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka oleh seseorang, tapi suara itu sama sekali tidak membangunkan Jou yang masih tertidur di tengah sakitnya.

"Katsuya...," panggil sebuah suara.

Pemilik suara itu—Kaiba Seto, lalu menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan mendekati Jou.

"Katsuya...," panggil Seto lagi.

Pria itu menyentuh pipi Jou perlahan.

"Se... To...," igau Jou.

"Ya, aku di sini," ucap Seto.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja Jou terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata Jou terbuka pelan dan mendapati sosok kekasihnya di sana.

"Seto...?" panggil Jou tidak percaya.

"Ada apa, _puppy_?" tanya Seto sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jou perlahan meraih tangan Seto dan menempelkan tangan lelaki itu ke pipinya.

"Kalau ini mimpi... Tolong jangan bangunkan aku...," bisik Jou dengan nada lirih.

"Ini bukan mimpi, _bonkotsu_. Ini memang aku," kata Seto.

"Kau... Tidak marah padaku? Kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Jou.

"Memangnya kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, _bonkotsu_," ucap Seto dengan nada bersalah.

"Aku... Jujur, aku memang marah padamu kemarin... Kau tidak ingak kalau hari ini—"

Seto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jou.

"Ssttt... Aku ingat kok, memang kapan aku bilang aku tidak ingat?" tanya Seto dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"A-apa? Bu-bukannya kemarin kau bilang..."

"Aku cuma bilang aku tidak ingat hari ini hari apa kan? Aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku tidak ingat hari ini ada sesuatu yang spesial," kata Seto dengan seringai puas di wajahnya.

"Kau membohongiku!? Padahal aku sampai sakit-sakitan begini karena memikirkanmu! Kupikir kau akan membenciku karena keegoisanku dan kita akan putus!" seru Jou dengan nada kesal.

"Hahaha! _Gomen._ Aku kan tidak tau kau akan sakit begini," kata Seto sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Ya, aku sakit semua gara-gara kau! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" seru Jou dengan nada menuntut.

Seto lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Jou.

"Se-Seto! Kau mau apa!?" seru Jou kaget.

"Katsuya, kau sudah membuatku khawatir... Kukira kau hilang kemana... Apa kau tau seharian ini aku mencarimu?" tanya Seto.

"Seto...," panggil Jou pelan.

Gadis itu lalu mengelus kepala Seto.

"_Gomen_, harusnya kau tidak perlu mencariku kalau aku membiarkan Yurika menghubungi kemarin," sesal Jou.

"Kenapa kau melarangnya menghubungiku?" tanya Seto sambil kembali menatap Jou.

"Aku takut... Aku takut kalau kau tidak peduli padaku dan membiarkanku begitu saja karena kau marah dan benci padaku... _Gomen..._," kata Jou sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu marah sampai sakit begini," kata Seto.

"Tidak, aku juga salah. Maafkan aku," kata Jou.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku juga minta maaf. Kau mau kan memaafkanku?" tanya Seto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku pasti memaafkanmu," kata Jou sambil tersenyum tulus.

Seto lalu memakaikan sesuatu di leher Jou.

"Se-Seto, ini apa?" tanya Jou sambil merab-raba sesuatu yang ada di lehernya.

"Kalung pengikat, supaya kau tidak kabur lagi dariku," kata Seto sambil tersenyum iseng.

Jou lalu melihat sesuatu yang ada di lehernya itu. Matanya langsung terbelalak lebar.

"Kalung?" tanya Jou tidak percaya.

Sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah lingkaran bertuliskan _'JK'_ tergantung di leher Jou.

"_'JK'_? Apa ini?" tanya Jou sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_'Jounouchi Katsuya'_, namamu," jawab Seto santai.

Jou lalu membalikkan bandul itu. Terlihat tulisan _'KS'_ di sana.

"Ha? _'KS'_? Apa lagi ini?" tanya Jou sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"_'Kaiba Seto'_, tanda kalau kau itu milikku," jelas Seto.

Wajah Jou langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Seto.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou, puppy,_" ucap Seto sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"_A-arigatou, Seto...,_" kata Seto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

BRUK!

Pintu yang tadinya tertutup langsung terbuka (baca : terdobrak) kencang dan terlihat Yami, Yugi dan Atem jatuh bertumpuk sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ka-kalian!" seru Jou kaget.

"Adududuh, _itai..._," keluh Yugi sambil berdiri dari posisinya diikuti 2 orang lainnya.

"Ini semua salahmu Yami," kata Atem menyalahkan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Enak saja menyalahkanku!" protes Yami.

"Kalian sedang apa hah?" tanya Seto dengan _death glare_ aura gelap di sekitarnya.

"_E-etto..._ Ehehehe, tanya saja Yami," kata Atem dengan nada ketakutan sambil mendorong-dorong Yami.

"Hei-hei! Apa-apaan ini Atem! Kalian juga setuju dengan ideku kan!?" tanya Yami dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi tetap daja semua idemu," kata Yugi.

"Hah... Kalian... Sudah kubilang kan jangan suka mengintip orang?" ucap Yurika sambil berjalan memasuki kamar.

Dia lalu berjalan kearah Jou dan memasukkan termometer ke mulut Jou.

"_Demo, himeee~_ Kami kan cuma mau melihat adegan romantis saja! Aku kan mau tau rahasia romantis mereka~" kata Yami dengan nada merengek.

Yurika hanya menghela napas saja melihat kelakuan Yami. Yurika berpikir kalau Yami_nya_ memang terkadang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tunggu, Yami_NYA_? Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya!? Yami dan dia kan tidak ada hubungan apa pun!

"_A-ano_, Yurika, sampai kapan termometer itu harus ada di mulut Jou?" tanya Atem sambil menunjuk termometer yang ada di mulut Jou.

"_A-ah, gomen._ Aku lupa...," kata Yurika sambil mengambil termometer yang ada di mulut Jou dan melihat angka yang tertera di sana.

"37,5 derajat... Wow, kau memang hebat Seto! Panas Jou langsung turun sejak kau datang!" seru Yurika takjub.

"Memang sudah jadi obatnya nih si Jou nih kau Seto! Dia kan dari kemarin sakitnya itu sakit hati!" seru Yugi dengan nada mengejek.

Twitch!

"Sialan Yug! Maksudnya apa?" tanya Jou sambil tersenyum kesal.

"Jadi sudah sembuh nih Jou?" tanya Atem.

"Memang benar ya, Seto itu obat paling ampuh buat menyembuhkan sakit hati Jou," kata Yami dengan nada iseng.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan pendapatmu," kata Yurika sambil mengangguk-ngangguk setuju dengan pendapat Yami.

"Hei! Kalian!" seru Jou kesal.

"Jadi Jou, hadiah terindah buatmu tahun ini Seto kan~?" tanya Yami dengan nada iseng.

Wajah Jou langsung memerah sepenuhnya.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou Jou!_" seru Yurika, Yami, Yugi dan Atem bersamaan.

"Ano, Yurika, ini darimu ya?" tanya Jou sambil mengambil sebuah bungkusan di kasurnya.

"Iya. Nah, ayo dibuka," kata Yurika.

Jou lalu membuka bungkusan kadonya.

"I-ini..."

Terlihat sepasang jepitan berwarna biru polos—sewarna dengan warna mata Seto, di tangan Jou.

"Waktu itu kau bilang mau kan?" tanya Yurika.

Yah, waktu jalan-jalan ke 108 bersama Yurika, Atem, dan Anzu, Jou memang sempat naksir sama jepitan itu. Katanya, warnanya mirip dengan warna mata Seto.

"_Arigatou, Yurika,_" kata Jou sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jou, ini untukmu, dari kami bertiga," kata Yugi sambil memberikan tiga buah bungkusan kepada Jou.

Jou lalu membuka ketiga bungkusan itu. Terdapat sebuah buku sejarah Mesir dari Yami, sepasang sepatu dari Atem, dan sebuah novel dari Yugi.

"Berhubung kau bilang mau tau sejarah Mesir, kuberika saja buku itu untukmu," kata Yami.

"_Ano_, katanya sepatumu kemarin rusak kan? Jadi kubelikan yang baru," kata Atem.

"Itu novel yang pingin kau beli dari kemarin-kemarin, berhubung aku ada uang kubelikan saja," kata Yugi. (A/N : Berhubung ada uang? Ternyata lu bokek ya, Yug? -.-" *Dihajar Yugi*)

"_Arigatou, minna,_" ucap Jou.

"Lalu, Seto, apa kau mau membawa anak ini ke _mansion_mu atau bagaimana? Keluarganya kan sedang ke Kyoto, jadi tidak bagus kalau dia tinggal sendiri. Lagipula dia kan masih sakit," kata Yurika.

"Aku sudah sembuh!" seru Jou.

"Tidak, kalau panasmu turun belum berarti kau sembuh sepenuhnya," kata Yurika.

"_Bonkotsu_, kau ikut denganku," kata Seto sambil menggendong Jou _bridal style_.

"Se-Seto! Turunkan aku!" seru Jou sambil memeluk Seto—takut jatuh.

"Diam saja. Pokoknya jangan melawan," ucap Seto sambil membawa Jou ke luar kamar.

"Waduh, tuan putrinya langsung dibawa kabur nih!" seru Yami.

"_Urusai, Yami!_" seru Jou dengan wajah memerah.

_**~Seto's Limousine~**_

_**~10.00 A.M.~**_

Saat ini Jou duduk di samping kursi pengemudi, sedangkan Seto sedang mengemudikan _limo_nya menuju ke _mansion_ miliknya.

"Seto, aku sudah tidak apa-apa! Antar aku pulang saja!" pinta Jou.

"Tidak, aku baru akan mengantarmu pulang kalau kau sudah sembuh total. Lagipula kau sakit gara-gara aku," kata Seto.

"Ah, itu... Terserahmu sajalah," kata Jou sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan membencimu, karena itu tidak mungkin," ucap Seto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Terlalu sulit kalau aku harus membencimu," ucap Seto lagi.

Jou tersenyum kecil mendengar pekataan Seto.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku, Seto," ucap Jou sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Seto langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Jou, apalagi Jou tersenyum manis begitu.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh _bonkotsu_!" seru Seto.

Jou hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Seto.

_'Terima kasih kepada para dewa karena mengirimkan Seto untuk mencintaiku... Dia hadiah ulang tahun terbaik...'_

**.**

**.**

**~Omake~**

_**~24th January~**_

_**~Kaiba Corporation~**_

_**~05.35~**_

"Jadi? Hal apa yang kau bilang penting Seto?" tanya Yami dengan nada tidak sabarn.

"Begini, Katsuya, dia marah padaku...," kata Seto.

"Ha? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Yami.

"Saat dia tanya besok hari apa, kujawab aku tidak tau. Yah, sebetulnya aku tau sih besok hari ulang tahunnya. Sepertinya dia terlalu menganggap serius candaanku dan marah padaku," cerita Seto.

"Ya ampun! Jelas saja dia marah! Kau tau kan kalau kau itu sibuk? Mungkin dia ingin setidaknya kau mengingat ulang tahunnya," jelas Yami.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Seto.

"Minta maaf padanya," jawab Yami sekenannya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Seto.

"Terserah kau. Atau mungkin ada baiknya kau memikirkan kesalahanmu dulu, baru kau minta maaf," saran Yami pada sepupunya itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," kata Seto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah ada kado ulang tahun untuk Jou kan?" tanya Yami.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Seto.

"Kalau tidak ada, mungkin dia akan tambah marah padamu," jelas Yami.

"Kalau itu, tentu saja! Aku sudah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari!" seru Seto.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Nah, aku pulang dulu ya. Kalau tidak _hime_ akan marah padaku," pamit Yami.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah membantuku," ucap Seto.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Gia : _Omake_ agak gak penting ya...

Yugi : Tuh lu sadar!

Yurika : *Stres*

Seto : Napa lu?

Atem : Pasti habis digangguin sama Yami

Yami : APA!? KAGAK! GUE KAGAK PERNAH GANGGU _HIME_!

Gia : Biasa~ Karena sesuatu yang berbau YamiYuri~

Jou : Udah gue duga...

Gia : _TANJOUBI OMEDETOU JOU!_ MOGA-MOGA MAKIN LANGGENG SAMA SETO!

Yugi : AMIN!

Jou : Hei! Apa-apaan nih fic!? *Protes*

Gia : Kan gue udah bilang ini penyiksaan buat lu~

Jou : Kejem lu. Orang ultah lu siksai -.-"

Gia : Biar! :p

Yurika : *Lemes* _Thanks for reading_

Yami : Maaf atas segala_ typo_ yang ada~


End file.
